Magic
by Kuroko8no8basuke
Summary: Kise-kun was a wolf that looked suspiciously like a golden retriever, Aomine-kun was running circles around him, Midorima-kun was muttering, Murasakibara-kun was yawning and Akashi-kun was staring. Straight at me.
1. Chapter 1

"Ooow." Kise complained rubbing his side; he and his team were currently versing a no name school in a power combat battle. They had been using underhanded tactics; they had a benched player using his powers on the ones inside that court and a power enhancer made to only work for them. "Akashi-chi, they're using someone's who's benched!" He wailed holding ice packs to his forehead and his side.

"Yes I am well aware of it Ryouta, the referees seen to have gone blind. But this is not the time to be slacking off, and as an incentive; the person with the least damage inflicted will have triple their regular training menu and if you continue whining for no reason you will have a tripled training menu as well." Akashi replied large bruises and gashes covering his crossed arms and legs as Kise paled and gulped before nodding.

It was half time and the Teiko regulars were resting their torn up bodies while Midorima mended them with his healing powers. Aomine was sprawled out on one of the benches with an arm covered in welts thrown over his eyes to block out the light. Murasakibara was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, his ever-present bag of snacks by his side with Midorima at his left healing a particularly nasty gouge that tore through the skin on top of his ribs. Fortunately whenever official power battles took place a machine called NullPain was brought on to the court to stop the players from feeling too much pain so you could have a broken bone but barely feel anything. Kise had draped himself over Kuroko's smaller figure who was also sitting down on a bench with Akashi sitting opposite them.

"You're being particularly lenient on Ryouta's smothering of you today Tetsuya." Akashi observed tilting his head slightly as if to ask why.

"I thought that since you all were having such an unfair game and that it is Kise-kun's first official match I would be more sympathetic." Kuroko answered the silent question while trying to push Kise off him as gently as possible but he wouldn't budge. "Kise-kun, please." he pleaded looking up at him with puppy dog eyes; unfortunately Kise had foreseen the move and closed his eyes in advance.

"Kuroko-chi is so nice and cold though!" he said nestling the cheek into soft baby blue hair that smelt faintly of vanilla.

"Kise get off him, I need to heal your leg. You will be of no use if we leave it broken like that nanodayo." Midorima said standing up from Murasakibara's side that now looked as good as new. Kise huffed and sighed before dragging himself off Kuroko slower than necessary and sat dejectedly with his legs stretched out in front of him. "This is going to hurt a lot since I am doing this outside of the numbing machine, it's not like I care though." Midorima added just before he was about to set to work. Kise jumped with a small squeal at the news and quickly retracted his leg from Midorima's grasp. "Kise I can't help you if you don't give me your leg. It's going to hurt a lot more when we leave if you let it stay broken nanodayo." he huffed trying to grab Kise's leg while Kise squirmed around not letting him reach it.

"Ryouta." Akashi commanded and Kise whimpered before obeying and laying his leg down for Midorima. A green glow surrounded Midorima hands before he let it flow to Kise's shattered leg. Kise's hands went up to his mouth as he tried not to scream in pain as Kuroko looked on worriedly.

"Kise-kun you can squeeze my hand if you want to." Kuroko offered holding out a pale hand as Kise quickly grabbed it and held it in his own letting out all the pain he felt. Suddenly he stopped his muffled whimpers and screams and looked at his leg that was still being healed by Midorima in shock. Kuroko being as observant as ever quickly noticed the change "Kise-kun are you alright? Are you feeling faint?" he asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He said shocked looking at his leg in astonishment as Akashi, Aomine and Murasakibara all looked over in curiosity but Midorima remained completely focused on the task at hand and never let his sight move from Kise's leg.

"How could it not hurt Ryouta? Shintarou obviously wouldn't waste his magic as to not make it hurt so the only option is you, how are you doing it? I thought we agreed that we would only use magic when it was very necessary." Akashi asked standing up and crossing over to their bench, he sat beside Kise and looked over everything happening. Kise took the hand away from his mouth and placed it on top of his right thigh.

"I don't know it just doesn't hurt anymore and I'm not using my magic." Kise responded still looking down at his leg as Aomine peered over Midorima's shoulder. Kise took his other hand out of Kuroko's grasp and poked his leg before screaming out in agony and quickly grabbing Kuroko's hand again. Both Akashi and Aomine watched curiously as Kise stopped shouting and returned back to the state we was in before he took his hand away.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing to Ryouta?" Akashi inquired now intently watching Kuroko's and Kise's linked hands.

"Kise-kun is squeezing my hand because he is in pain." Kuroko answered also watching his interlocked hand. Akashi's right eye started glowing golden suddenly as he watched, before long his calm facade slipped to show a slightly shocked expression. "Akashi-kun what is wrong?" Kuroko asked now looking at Akashi's one glowing eye that was thoroughly inspecting the odd scene in front of him.

"I was simply using my powers to see what was truly happening. Why didn't you tell me Tetsuya?" Akashi asked a look of distrust on his face.

"Tell you what Akashi-kun? I don't know what you're asking me to do." Kuroko replied confused as his eyebrows scrunched together slightly as he tried to think of what Akashi could be implying. Now that Akashi realized that Kuroko genuinely had no idea and his scrutinizing gaze disappeared.

"You were transferring magic into Ryouta via your hands being connected, when you took away your hand your magic left him as well. Ryouta had been subconsciously copying Shintarou's healing power and used it to make his leg numb and it was only possible when he had your magic flowing into him." Akashi explained, Kuroko's eyes widened minutely, Kise and Aomine jaws both went slack, Murasakibara walked over to get a better look while watching Kuroko and Midorima's eyes widened but he never stopped healing Kise.

"What? Tetsu doesn't even have any powers!" Aomine exclaimed gesturing to Kuroko wildly.

"I am well aware of that fact Daiki. In fact, I believe that is what enables him to give his magic to other people, since he has no powers to use his magic on he can control his magic instead." Akashi replied still studying Kuroko and Kise.

"Well." Midorima started sweat now dripping down his face. "If you have so much extra magic maybe it would be a better idea to help me?" He said as the green glow around his hands flickered slightly since he was running low on magic. Kuroko looked distressed as he didn't know what to know or what he was doing and looked at Akashi as if asking what he should do.

"Tetsuya, focus on giving your magic to Ryouta. The amount you are giving him is decreasing at a fast rate and soon it will be gone since you are getting distracted." Akashi commanded and watched with his Emperor Eye as the small trickle of magic floating into Kise turned into a waterfall in comparison. "Good, now touch Midorima with one hand and Kise with the other and transfer your magic to the both of them." He instructed as Kuroko stood off the bench and crouched down to touch Midorima's shoulder. Akashi continued surveying Kuroko but instead of doing what he told him to, Kuroko accidentally stopped giving Kise magic completely and instead gave an even larger portion to Midorima that was about quadruple the amount he was giving to Kise.

In the span of 2 seconds after Kuroko had accidentally given Midorima a ridiculous amount of magic Kise's leg was completely healed along his the rest of his body.

No one spoke.

No one moved.


	2. Chapter 2

If you have any questions about the story or the AU universe please message me and ask.

* * *

Kise looked down at his leg and noticed that along with the broken bones all of his cuts and bruises were also gone. He looked at his other leg and saw the same thing; he was completely healed.

"W-what?" Kise stuttered looking at his arms that were also in perfect condition. He looked up at Midorima who was sitting in the floor a few feet away looking like he'd been forcefully pushed away. Kuroko looked mortified at himself, Akashi looked almost amused but worried, Aomine was standing rigid as if he was scared to even move and Murasakibara was also watching everyone's reactions.

"I think you over did Tetsuya." Akashi commented with a chuckle standing up to help Midorima stand up. "But that was quite a lot of magic you just released are you feeling alright?" he asked turning to Kuroko now that Midorima was seated properly on a bench. Kuroko was shaking slightly as Akashi pushed him gently to his previous spot next to Kise. "Tetsuya, are you alright?" he asked when Kuroko didn't respond gripping his shoulders.

Kuroko nodded in affirmation. "I'm fine, thank you for asking Akashi-kun, I was just shocked." He answered looking up at Akashi. Kuroko stood up again and cautiously made his way over to Midorima who was still sitting in shock. "Midorima-kun?" He asked and Midorima looked up at him. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. I couldn't-" His ramblings were cut off by one of Midorima's hands on his shoulder.

"Kuroko, calm down I'm fine, you didn't do anything wrong and no one was hurt, nanodayo." He said looking down at Kuroko before he realized he still had his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and quickly retracted it and adjusted this glasses.

"Kuro-chin has lots of magic." Murasakibara commented pointing out the obvious ruffling his sky blue hair.

"How can he have so much magic if he doesn't have powers?" Aomine asked slinging an arm around Kuroko's shoulders while said phantom pushed Murasakibara's hand off of his head.

"I am not sure but we will work on that later, we are still in the middle of a power combat battle. Shintarou, continue healing and Tetsuya help him but he careful how much magic you transfer." Akashi commanded as Midorima nodded and moved over to Aomine's almost burnt off arm with Kuroko moving out from his other arm.

"Kuroko, don't give me magic right away. I'm fully charged from last time, I'll tell you when nanodayo." Midorima said as he set off to work.

Akashi watched the scene curiously as Murasakibara went back to snacking and Kise continued inspecting his body in awe. Loud fast footsteps were heard echoing down the corridor and their door was suddenly thrown open with too much force as a panting teacher stood their looking worried.

"Is everyone alright? We felt a massive wave of magic from the court." The teacher asked looking around the room. Midorima and Kuroko both looked up briefly before Akashi signaled for them to continue their work and Aomine was forced to sit still because of the healing. Kise looked up with shock, Murasakibara's actions and expressions didn't change as he didn't even look up and Akashi hid an amused smirk.

"Yes, we are all fine." He answered with a deceiving, innocent smile and the teacher sighed in relief.

"Good, we were worried that we'd have to replace everyone on Teiko's half of the court. What happened?" She asked crossing her arms and watching the small group of regulars that looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Ah I apologize, one of my teammates lost control for a quick moment." Akashi said not lying but not telling the whole story either.

"Okay, you've got about 7 minutes left of your half time break." The teacher said leaving and closing the door. The teachers and students of Teiko had learnt long ago to not question Akashi or anything the regulars do.

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said gratefully looking up at him for a moment before continuing to feed Midorima magic though his hand.

"Ah, that feels good." Aomine said rolling his shoulders after they'd finished only seconds later. Midorima stood up and was walking to Murasakibara when he noticed that Kuroko wasn't following him.

"Kuroko come on, nanodayo." He ordered turning around looking at him impatiently.

"Why would we just heal Aomine-kun completely? I have more than enough magic for it." He suggested as Midorima's eyes widened. He wouldn't have had enough magic to heal everyone completely even if he was at full of magic.

"It would be silly to heal such small wounds before more important ones, nanodayo." He refuted prepared to heal Murasakibara without Kuroko's help.

"I think it would be a good idea, almost like a declaration of war for the no name school that dared to use underhanded tactics against us. No more fighting either, we only have a limited amount of time so get to work and Tetsuya give Shintarou more magic, not as much as the first time but a lot to make it quicker." Akashi commanded as Midorima and Kuroko got to work healing Aomine completely.

Before long everyone was healed and Kise for once came up with a good idea. "Why doesn't Kuroko-chi top up our magic? Didn't Midorima-chi say that he did that for him before?" Kise asked as they were getting ready to head back to the court.

"Good idea Ryouta, however I do not think Tetsuya would even be able to give out any more magic, Shintarou couldn't have healed you all himself even if he all of his magic had returned" Akashi said as Kuroko popped out of nowhere once again shocking them apart from Akashi.

"I'm fine, in fact I feel even better now that I've gotten rid of some of the magic" Kuroko added helpfully as Akashi nodded as if saying 'go ahead then' and Kuroko began refilling everyone's magic supply.

* * *

"Wow, Teiko's students are all completely healed. Their healer must be really good to fix all of them up." Someone in the crowd whispered as the regulars of Teiko walked out on court.

"Yeah I know right? They were pretty messed up." Another whispered back.

The buzzer went off signaling the start of the second half and immediately Murasakibara sent boulders flying at the opposing team. They all scrambled to get out of the way as Akashi and Kuroko both noticed that the power enhancer was gone as well as the cheating benched player, but even more importantly; the students representing the other school were different from the first half.

Kuroko got up and headed outside looking for the missing students and found them being thoroughly scolded by a few teachers and an official that was overseeing the battle. He hid a small smile as he headed back inside and watched as the opposing school was thrashed for a multitude of reasons; the regulars weren't playing, they didn't have a benched player using their powers, they didn't have an unfair power enhancer and they'd annoyed Teiko's regulars that were very quickly being known throughout the whole of Japan as 'The Generation of Miracles'.

* * *

"Kuroko-chi! We won!" Kise shouted as he hugged Kuroko tightly to his chest making many bystanders jump at the sudden appearance of the phantom and look curiously at the blonde.

"Oi Kise shut up, you're making a scene and we've gotta get back to school." Aomine said hitting Kise over the back of the back making him whine and hug Kuroko tighter.

"Aomine-chi is bullying me Kuroko-chi!" He wailed crying fake crocodile tears onto Kuroko's shoulder.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko said sounding oddly breathless as everyone looked over at the uncharacteristic noise.

"Ya squeezing him too tight, ya big idiot! He can't breathe." Aomine shouted pushing Kise off Kuroko and practically dragging Kuroko into the bus they took to their opponent's school.

"No fair Aomine-chi. I wanted to sit with Kuroko-chi!" The blonde cried chasing after the pair almost knocking over a few second string players in his rush.

"Who would've known that Kuroko hid something so powerful?" Midorima muttered just loud enough for Akashi to hear.

"Mmm, I did not expect it either but he certainly does give off that sort of feeling doesn't he?" Akashi answered as Midorima looked over at him realizing that he'd spoken louder than he'd expected.

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked pushing up his glasses with bandaged fingers.

"That you shouldn't mess with him." Murasakibara butted in and both Akashi and Midorima contemplated the thought for a moment.

"Yes, that is quite fitting." Akashi said with an approving nod at the giant.

"I have a feeling that the phrase 'let sleeping dogs lie' applies too much for him, nanodayo. It's beginning to make me uncomfortable." Midorima mumbled as Akashi chuckled and nodded with a smirk.

* * *

"Dai-chan!" Momoi called out as the group of Teiko regulars exited the bus. "I wanted to tell you about that school before you left but I didn't get the chance, are you alright?" She asked running up to meet them halfway.

"Yeah." Aomine answered around a yawn stretching his arms. "I'm so tired, is it time to go yet Satsuki?"

"It's not time to go home yet Daiki, we still have training and everyone will be attending." Akashi commanded firmly as both Kise and Aomine groaned. "Or would you both like triple your training menus?" He asked his hand twitching towards his pants pocket for his scissors.

They both shook their heads quickly as Kise grabbed onto Kuroko and wailed 'I'm too young to die by training! Help me Kuroko-chi!' and Midorima muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'you'll be fine; idiots can't die nanodayo'.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss guys." Momoi said sympathetically.

"What do you mean by that?" Akashi asked looking at her scathingly as if to say 'I don't lose'.

"Well, that team is infamous among players for their cheating and never getting caught but more importantly they've never lost." She explained nervously.

"Does Momoi-chi really have that little faith in us?" Kise asked incredulously.

"They've never been beaten before, even if you are all very powerful my data didn't show that you'd win that battle with all of their advantages." She replied.

"Yes about that, we will discuss it later when we have more privacy, perhaps the combat gym where we train." Akashi suggested as he walked ahead of the group with them trailing behind in silence.

* * *

I don't known any characters from Kuroko no Basuke.

Please leave a comment if I have made any mistakes, forgotten any honorifics or used the wrong one.


	3. Chapter 3

"First off, Tetsuya come closer, we can't figure out how this works if you're sitting so far away." Akashi commanded, the group of 7 after arriving in their power combat gym had sat in a small circle in the middle of the room.

Kuroko scooted closer to the center of the circle, he was sitting between Kise and Momoi, Aomine was to Momoi's right and Murasakibara was next to him. On the other side of Kise was Midorima and then Akashi who completed the circle.

"I'm confused, what's Tetsu-kun got to do with this?" Momoi asked looking at her precious self-proclaimed boyfriend. Instead of answering, Kuroko gestured for Kise to use his powers and Kise made a ball of lighting within his palms, but quickly made it fizzle into nothingness. Kuroko then put a hand on Kise's shoulder and he almost seemed to hum and glow with power, when he created a ball of lighting this time it was done much faster and it was much bigger. In fact it even looked as if Kise was having trouble controlling it.

"Ryouta focus, I do not want to be electrocuted and Tetsuya help him out and lessen the amount you're giving him." Akashi instructed but instead Kuroko removed his hand completely. Kise not noticing the slight difference continued to make the ball bigger until electricity was flowing through his body making his hair raise up defying gravity. He continued for a while waiting for Akashi to stop him but Akashi wanted to see just how long Kuroko's magic would last for.

Every person has a different type of magic, some magic may be very weak but the person refills with magic quickly or the magic may be strong and in consequence the magic refills slower. Most people often unwillingly stick to that unspoken law; if you have weak magic you have a lot of it but if you have strong magic you only have a little. Kise was an example of the former while Akashi suspected Kuroko was the latter, the rest of the group were in-between.

Kise continued but eventually stopped despite no being told to. "Akashi-chi, can I stop?" Kise asked stretching his arms since he'd been in the same position for about 8 minutes straight.

"Continue, I want to see how long his magic will last and try to keep it at a constant power level." Akashi responded as Momoi began writing in a small baby blue notebook, its color resembled a certain phantom's hair color almost suspiciously.

Kise nodded and set back to work making the ball so it was about the size of a basketball as Kuroko scooted past Momoi to Aomine who'd previously been doing nothing but watching.

"What's up Tetsu?" Aomine asked looking down at Kuroko who'd sat next to him with his legs tucked under his body.

"I want to test something." He mumbled and put an almost pale feminine hand on his shoulder.

"What's Kuro-chin doing?" Murasakibara asked peering over Aomine's head easily.

"I'm testing out a theory Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko answered still doing nothing but inspecting Aomine.

"Wait, what the hell are you going to do?" The ace asked inching away.

"Well, considering that I gave Kise-kun a lot of magic I was going to borrow some from you and then when I had a more I'd give you back your magic I took."

"Can you even take magic Kuroko?" Midorima asked as the rest of the group turned to watch as well.

"Yes, I've done earlier today. My magic is strange because it doubles instead of slowly building back up, I can take a small amount from Aomine-kun then after about a second I can give him back double of what he gave me. I've done it to Kise-kun and Momoi-san already but I want to test out Aomine-kun's magic and see what the rate of rebuilding to power it is." He explained.

"There's no way that's happening." Aomine all but shouted waving his hands in front of his face in denial.

"Too late you didn't even notice me taking your magic, sorry Aomine-kun I'll give you back your magic now." Kuroko said placing a hand on Aomine's shoulder as he spluttered.

"What do you mean 'too late'? Are you telling me that you already took it?" Aomine yelled while Kuroko kept a blank face. His body glowed for a moment because of all the power before going back to normal.

"Yes, I took it before we even started talking. The real experiment was to see if I could give and take magic without physical contact and it was a success." Kuroko said without a hint of emotion.

Aomine just groaned and put his head in his hands and Momoi smothered Kuroko with hugs. "Tetsu-kun is so smart." She exclaimed as Murasakibara mumbled something like 'Kuro-chin, so sly~' around a mouthful of pocky.

"Now you see why we won Momoi, and Ryouta, are you almost running out of magic?" Akashi asked looking from Kuroko to Kise who still had the ball of lighting between his palms.

"Nup and it doesn't feel like I'll be running of magic out anytime in the next few hours." He exclaimed joyfully.

"Hmm, it's not that surprising actually." Midorima mumbled as Momoi looked at him in confusion. "I still feel full of magic even though I had it refilled halfway through the game, nanodayo." Midorima added.

"Wow Tetsu-kun's magic is that strong? And with what he just said about his magic doubling quickly . . ." Momoi tailed off in her own fantasy.

"Yes, he is very powerful in that aspect." Akashi commented. "Now, we've wasted enough time here. Everyone go and start your training, the other members of the first string with be here soon and the last thing we need is for them to be suspicious. Ryouta you are to continue, if I am not around when it runs out tell me when later." Akashi commanded as Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima went to go get changed and Kuroko and Momoi began talking; most likely discussing Teiko's next opponent. Kise stayed sitting but he moved to sit on one of the benches on the side of the gym as to not be in the way. "Tetsuya, since you seem to have practiced giving and taking magic please continue to exercise your power whilst conversing." Akashi requested and before long he felt magic emanating from Kuroko as Momoi and him continued to discuss tactics.

"Would you like me to investigate the next school we're versing?" Kuroko asked playing with something in the air that Momoi couldn't see. She sat watching him for a few moments longer thing about how serene he looked before she realized he'd asked her a question.

"I-I don't think you'll need to, they don't seem like a particularly unusual or powerful school." Momoi stuttered out as Kuroko looked at her worriedly which unfortunately (for her) made her blush.

"Momoi-san, are you alright? You've gone all red, do you have a fever? Should I take you to first aid?" He asked placing a hand on her arm as she almost fainted. "Momoi-san, are you alright?" he asked again slipping his hand down her arm to grip onto her hand.

"I'm f-fine Tetsu-kun." She all but squeaked in answer before quickly dashing away.

Kuroko turned curiously to Kise who had watched the scene pitying Momoi for Kuroko's obliviousness. "Kise-kun, do you think Momoi-san will be alright?" Kuroko asked still looking at the gym door Momoi had left through while sitting to Kise's right.

"Yeah, Momoi-chi will be fine, I'm sure she just needed a drink." Kise covered for Momoi cheerily as the ball of lighting brightened in his hands.

Kise began talking and before long Kuroko drowned out the constant chattering until it was only a dull murmur in the back of his mind. Kuroko reached out and began stroking the black tendril of magic in front of him as he nodded pretending to listen.

As well as being able to control magic, Kuroko could also see it; he'd known could see it magic since he was a small child (unlike the former that was only discovered earlier that day). Whenever someone around him would use their powers he could see the magic leave their bodies and transform into whatever that particular person could control. Kuroko very much liked playing with the wisps of magic since they kept him busy and entertained, but sometimes he failed to notice that there were still people around that had no idea what he was doing.

In fact it was happening right at that moment, Kise had stopped his ramblings when Kuroko hadn't answered his question only to realize Kuroko was in his own little world playing with things the Kise couldn't see.

"Kuroko-chi?" He asked tilting his head in confusion. When Kuroko didn't answer he tapped him on the shoulder lightly, that seemed to grab his attention.

"Ah Kise-kun, I apologize; I was spacing out." Kuroko said turning to Kise.

"That's fine, what were you doing?" Kise asked the ball of lighting in his hands faltering slightly.

"I can see magic." Kuroko answered like it would explain everything twirling a black vine made of magic around his finger as Kise watched in fascination.

"Really? That's so cool, what does it look like?" Kise said looking like an excited puppy.

"Everyone's magic looks different, it reflects on what type of person they are. Yours is yellow like the color of your eyes and hair and it surrounds you like a big bubble." Kuroko said making a circle motion with his hands to Kise.

"Is Akashi-chi's red?" Kise asked tapping his cheek with a finger in thought.

"Yes, it also has gold streaks through it." Kuroko added as Akashi walked up behind them.

"Are you two talking about me?" He asked looking intimidating as Kise squeaked and flinched.

"Kise wanted to know what magic looked like." Kuroko answered looking up at Akashi fearlessly. Akashi got a thoughtful look on his face before sitting down next to Kuroko.

"You can see magic? I guess that was expected." Akashi mumbled as the other three missing members all came out of the change room with the rest of the first string following not long after.

"I was just explaining to Kise-kun about how everyone's magic looks different. His is yellow like his eyes and hair and is in the shape of a bubble, whereas yours is red with streaks of gold." Kuroko explained as Aomine jogged over from their right.

"Oi Tetsu, where's Satsuki? I saw her talking to you before we left." Aomine asked as Kise (who was out of Kuroko's line of vision) began wildly motioning with his hands trying to tell Aomine what happened without Kuroko seeing.

"We were talking and she went red and I asked if she was alright but she just ran out the door." Kuroko answered as Kise and Aomine finished playing their secret charades. Aomine had gotten no understandable information and ended up dragging Kise along with him to find Momoi so Kise could tell him the whole story of Kuroko being a subconscious womanizer.

Akashi got up and started power combat training with the rest of the students as Kuroko was left on the bench. Normally Momoi would be there so he'd have some company whilst investigating, creating tactics, making game plans and finding out info for their next school but it looked like he'd be going solo today.

Kuroko sighed and stood up before quickly notifying Akashi that he'd be out spying on their next opponent, he did this often when there wasn't enough reliable information. The school wasn't too far away which was good and it was disturbingly easy to just slip inside the first string training gym when one had such a low presence.

* * *

Please leave a comment if any of the honorifics are wrong, if you have any questions or if I've made a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was the school like?" Akashi asked Kuroko, training had finished for the other strings so it was so quiet outside with only the sound of the wind that it was unnerving.

"Nothing too special just like Momoi-san said. They are of no threat." Kuroko concluded handing a report of his trip to Akashi who quickly skimmed over it before handing it back with an unimpressed look.

"Good, go and report your discoveries in to Momoi. Daiki and Ryouta found her and I believe she is watching over their training." Akashi replied walking over to a few first string players who were slacking off.

When Kuroko entered the second string gym he wasn't surprised (although he probably should be) to find Aomine and Kise sprinting laps with Momoi watching from a bench.

"They had their training tripled because they ran from training to find you without Akashi-kun's permission didn't they?" Kuroko asked Momoi surprising her momentarily before she nodded with a disappointed look.

"They never learn." She commented shaking her head. "What was the school like? Akashi-kun told me you left earlier while I was gone to investigate." She asked watching Aomine and Kise to make sure that neither of them stopped running.

"The report was right; the school didn't have anything outstanding about it, we'll beat them." Kuroko said handing over the report he wrote while watching their opponents training. "Where is Kise-kun's lighting ball?" He asked noticing that it wasn't anywhere to be found.

"It's up there" Momoi said looking up and pointing to the roof where a much smaller but infinitely brighter ball was. "They turned off the lights, so we put Kise's power to use and did what Akashi-kun told him to at the same time."

"How many more laps?" Kuroko asked looking over the training menus for Aomine and Kise. As well as having great powers, regulars also need to have fit bodies so they can dodge attacks.

"About 200 more." Momoi answered also checking the sheet.

"Okay, I'll see you later Momoi-san." Kuroko said waving to her as he left through the gyms doors before entering the first string gym.

* * *

"Oi Tetsu, I can't walk with you today; I've gotta stay late for extra training but Satsuki's coming with ya." Aomine yelled to Kuroko who was inside the locker room getting ready to go home.

"Okay Aomine-kun, I will see you tomorrow." Kuroko replied shutting his locker.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi squealed jumping on Kuroko and wrapping her arms around him. "I finally get to walk home with you without that ganguro." She gushed.

The two Teiko students started walking to the train station where Kuroko would drop Momoi off and then continue home. They rounded a corner when Kuroko heard a group of high school boys up ahead; knowing how they'd react to Momoi and how she felt since she suddenly tensed up next to him, he decided to act.

"Momoi-san." He said holding her arm as she turned back around. "I know another way around." He said and she quickly followed him through shops and alleyways before they arrived safely at the train station.

"Thank you Tetsu-kun, I-I don't like being around those types of boys." Momoi said pointing discreetly to the group who were walking past.

"It's okay Momoi-san, I hope you have a nice night, I will see you tomorrow." He said before she boarded the train.

Momoi waved at him before the train quickly sped off, Kuroko turned back around, sighed and began his own walk home which was unfortunately the same way the group of boys had gone.

He walked past a Majiba and thought _'why not?'_ before walking inside and exiting a few minutes later with a large vanilla shake in his hands. The group of boys (that under closer inspection proved to be delinquents) were now closer in front of Kuroko than before _'they must have stopped at Majiba as well'_ he thought looking at the burgers and drinks in their hands. He continued walking not noticing that about 5 minutes later that they'd stopped walking, as observant as he was; when he got lost in his thoughts it was very hard to pull him back out again.

Looking up after he'd bumped into something Kuroko realized that it was in fact a person, and that the he belonged to the group of high school boys.

"Sorry." Kuroko mumbled about to walk around him when the taller boy sneered at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked snarling bending down to Kuroko's height mockingly.

"I am going home." Kuroko answered trying to shrug off the hand that had landed heavily on his shoulder.

* * *

Now Kuroko Tetsuya was a very calm person by nature and there wasn't much one could do to make him angry, but that high school boy seemed to push every single one of his buttons. Kuroko tried to not get angry or irritated and keep a cool head but he seemed intent on breaking Kuroko's calm façade.

Not 5 minutes later all of the boys in the group were lying on the ground motionless and not breathing.

Kuroko gasped mentally when he realized what he'd done, he didn't mean to k . . . kill them. They'd started saying obscene and disrespectful things about a pink haired girl they saw earlier that was undoubtedly Momoi and he just couldn't seem to control himself. Kuroko ran home as fast as he could and locked himself inside his room ignoring his parents' worried calls from downstairs.

* * *

"Oh my." Kuroko's mother exclaimed from inside the living room only a few meters away from where Kuroko was sitting at the dining table eating breakfast.

"What is the matter Mother?" Kuroko asked after he'd finished swallowing as his mother walked into the dining room so pale she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"A group of school boys were found dead last night, they were found where you normally walk home. It could've been you Tetsuya!" She cried out reaching across the table to hug him. Kuroko's guilt over took him and he almost felt like confessing to his mother, but he knew that if he did that he'd end up dead too. There were many cases over the years were if a person had a power too dangerous they were killed to protect innocent people. It was a precaution in case they ever lost control of their powers and ended up hurting people.

"It's alright Mother, I'll change my route and go the long way round" he said comfortingly rubbing circles on his mother's back. She had never been the most stable of people after all and he'd learnt how to deal with her in these sorts of situations.

* * *

When he walked into the gym Kise-kun was a wolf that looked suspiciously like a golden retriever, Aomine-kun was running circles around him, Midorima-kun was muttering, Murasakibara-kun was yawning and Akashi-kun was staring. Straight at him.

"Did I come at a bad time Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked standing awkwardly half way inside the gym.

"Not at all, don't mind Ryouta and Daiki. Ryouta discovered that his animal is a wolf last night at training when everyone else had gone home." Akashi answered as Kuroko walked slowly forward.  
Sometimes humans have such a powerful connection with a certain species of animal that they are able to turn into it when they become powerful enough.  
"I believe that he was able to transform because of all the magic you gave him yesterday." Akashi mused as the others all noticed his presence.

"Tetsu, can you give me heaps of magic too?" Aomine asked running over and gripping Kuroko's shoulders already looking like an animal with the wild look in his eyes.

"Kuro-chin give me animal superpowers too~" Murasakibara drawled patting and ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry but all I'll be able to do is give you enough magic, it will be up to you to transform." Kuroko said transferring so much magic into both that they stayed glowing, whereas it normally stopped after a few seconds.

"Even then most people don't even have a connection with an animal." Midorima added with a tired sigh. He'd only been with them for 5 minutes and he already regretted his decision to get out of bed this morning.

The wolf ran forward on all fours tripping over a few times before coming to a stop in front of Kuroko. Up close Kuroko could see just how much the fur resembled Kise's bright golden hair. He knew it was Kise even before anyone explained because it had the same bright magic surrounding it. Not once in his life did Kuroko find two people with the same aura of magic.

It bent down slightly as Kuroko silently cursed his height and short genes. It gave a low whine before sitting on its haunches; he was obviously regretting that he was so big; he couldn't jump on Kuroko without crushing him now. He sat there for a moment before crawling closer and licking up the side of Kuroko's face.  
Kuroko's eyes were screwed shut and his face was set in a frown. Kise was already running away as fast as he could. Said phantom just sighed and walked back into the change rooms, almost tripping over at one point because he only had one eye open as the over was covered in wolf saliva.

* * *

Please leave a comment if any of the honorifics are wrong, if you have any questions or if I've made a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kuroko returned clean and dry Kise looked like he was ready to beg for mercy, Akashi had obviously administered his punishment already; quintupled training.  
Looking over the gym in search of the others he found them in separate corners of the room. Aomine had his eyes closed and looked very concentrated, no doubt trying to find his animal connection and transform. Instead of using the magic Kuroko gave him for its intended purpose Murasakibara was lifting large boulders of dirt from outside though the open side door. Only using one hand and looking quite lazy, only half focusing on it as he was much more interested in his snacks seated next to him. Midorima was the farthest away from Kuroko and he was training his control over gravity, lifting up medium sized objects such as chairs and bags.

"I'm sorry Kuroko-chi!" Kise wailed making him look over to the blonde who was now doing push-ups with Akashi sitting on his back. Tears were streaming down his face but Kuroko -as observant as he is- saw through the act and instead looked at Akashi.

"Good afternoon Akashi-kun, what should I do today?"

"Go help Daiki; he'll get nowhere by himself. He has no idea what he is doing." Akashi suggested as Aomine opened his eyes and looked over at the mention of his name.

Kuroko nodded and walked over. "Close your eyes Aomine-kun and focus." He instructed as he sat down. "Don't think about anything else except what I ask. Search inside of yourself, find source of your power, the connection that ties you to your magic." Aomine's eyes scrunched before a calm expression found its way onto his face. "Follow that thread of power down into your core of magic." The transparent dark blue of magic surrounding Aomine became brighter at the core and Kuroko smiled as he knew that his friend had found it. "Sort through it, all of the information can be quite overwhelming but get distracted and don't forget why you are there; you must find a connection from you to an animal."

A minute passed before the light dimmed and Aomine opened his eyes, they didn't focus and Kuroko just managed to catch him before he slumped against the floor. He was unconscious for only a moment and before Kuroko could gently lay him down on the floor he jolted awake again.

"I found it Tetsu!" Aomine cheered and even though it came out slurred and muddled with exhaustion it made Kuroko smile.

"Good job Aomine-kun, what is it?" He asked helping Aomine sit up against the wall.

"Uh, it was black and fast." He said yawning as water pooled at the corners of his eyes. "It was pretty blurry but it was standing up on all fours." He described moving his hands before slumping back against the wall.

"Maybe a panther then?" Kuroko suggested as Aomine nodded drowsily with his eyes closed.

"Tetsu what was that? It felt really weird like I was here but not, that doesn't make much sense but do you get what I'm saying?" Aomine asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes I do Aomine-kun; you were searching through your magic but because it resides outside of the body but is still attached to you it gives you an odd feeling when you're looking through it." Kuroko explained, watching as Aomine struggled to keep his eyes open to look at him.

"I don't get what you're saying right now but I feel like I just got run over by truck." Aomine groaned as his eyes closed and he passed out from exhaustion.

"Good job, Tetsuya." Akashi praised walking over as Kise began running laps.

"Thank you Akashi-kun, he should wake up soon. I believe that Aomine's animal is a panther based on his description." Kuroko stated as a loud thump was heard from over where Murasakibara was sitting. He'd suddenly dropped the mound of dirt and it was scattered across the floor in large clumps.

"Mido-chin!" He whined childishly as Midorima continued on with what he was doing, pretending not to hear him. "That wasn't nice." He scolded angrily as the ground began to slightly shake making Kise fall over.

"Atsushi what happened?"

"Mido-chin was mean and destroyed my dirt ball." A quiet sniffle escaped him and Kuroko was reminded how childish Murasakibara truly was when he didn't get his way. "I'm gonna crush him." He mumbled gathering the dirt off the floor with one sweep of his palm before sending it hurling towards Midorima at an alarming speed.

"Midorima-kun!" Kuroko shouted in warning but he already knew Midorima's reaction would be too late. Thankfully before it could actually hit him the dirt suddenly dispersed into the air as if it never even existed, leaving behind wisps and tendrils of purple smoke.

"Tetsuya, was that you?" Akashi asked after a moment of silence simply staring at the place where it had disappeared.

"No Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered hesitantly. He didn't do anything but with the way his life was going; it wouldn't be surprising if he did it unconsciously.

"Did you at least see something happen with the magic?"

Kuroko sorted back through his memories to when the dirt ball was just about to disappear and focused his vision so he could see the magic. The dirt was surrounded by Murasakibara magic as it flew through the air towards Midorima, but before it hit, black magic encircled it faster than the eye could see. The dark magic transformed the dirt back into Murasakibara's magic and then the black magic disappeared as fast as it came.

But Kuroko knew what the missing puzzle piece was; his magic was the only one he'd ever seen that was pitch black.

"I . . . I think I did something, but I'm not sure how." Kuroko managed to stutter out once he'd returned to the present after replaying the same few seconds over and over again in his mind.

Akashi walked over to the normally calm and collected strategist and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Breath Tetsuya, calm down. Now tell me what you saw." Akashi turned Kuroko so he was facing the benches before gently nudging him in the right direction. Kuroko stumbled for a moment, still half in his memories before sitting down.

"The ball had Murasakibara-kun's magic around it, but then my magic surrounded it and turned it back into magic." Kuroko reported as Aomine woke up and Kise walked over, slightly limping.

"Akashi-chi, my leg hurts." Kise wailed between sniffles, Akashi only sighed before motioning for the other three members to come over. Midorima went straight to Kise to inspect his leg, Murasakibara moved to Akashi while staying as far away from Midorima as possible and Aomine only grunted before standing up and walking over, tripping over a few times as a consequence of losing his balance from getting up too fast.  
Midorima quickly went about healing Kise's sore calf, muttering the entire time about how Murasakibara was such a childish baby that had no control over his temper, injuring others in the process.

Akashi only sighed in exasperation as yet another fight broke out between the regulars; it seemed to be happening a lot more often these days. They were all fed up with not having a worthy opponent that could actually be bothered to play with them, the Generation of Miracles of course could always battle each other but as it was mentioned earlier, no one could be bothered to play unless they absolutely _had _to. Kuroko didn't understand their reasoning, '_just play against each other, then you'd enjoy the game more and you could stop being sad.'_ He thought massaging his temples to try and fight an oncoming headache from their almost constant bickering.

"Silence." Akashi ordered and all noise stopped, even the wind outside seemed to become quieter. "Atsushi, create something, I don't care what it is as long as you use your powers to do it." He said waving a hand at him without even looking, more interested in stopping Aomine and Midorima from fighting.  
Murasakibara nodded, upset like a child who hadn't been paid attention. He sat down on the ground in front of the bench and formed a ball of sand in his hand; it had always been the easiest to create. Kuroko watched with rapt attention as the magic surrounding Murasakibara moved to his hands before turning into tiny grains of sand. Murasakibara looked around in boredom before he noticed Kuroko's awed stare, he smiled at how amazed Kuroko seemed before he remembered that Kuroko couldn't do it.

Kuroko finally seemed to notice that Murasakibara had seen him and looked away quickly, acting like he was focused on something else. Murasakibara pretended not to notice Kuroko looking back at him while he looked away and made more sand in his hand. He grinned when he saw Kuroko slip down onto the floor so he could see better, Kuroko was much too immersed in watching this time to notice.  
Murasakibara reveled in the attention and changed the sand into stone, mixing the two together and creating swirls in the sphere, making Kuroko gasp in astonishment. He couldn't help himself and before he knew it he was smiling knowingly at him as a rose hue lightly dusted Kuroko's cheeks.

"I can't do what you guys can; you don't realize how cool it is." Kuroko grumbled, annoyed at being spotted. Murasakibara only laughed at the swap in attitudes; instead of him being childish, the normally stoic Kuroko was.

* * *

I apologize if any one doesn't like MuraKuro, but it is relevant to the story. There will be hints of other pairings along the way as I still am not sure which pairing to choose.

Please leave a comment telling me which pairing and side-pairings you would like (you can also vote for no pairings). If anyone missed the last chapter; please make sure you've read the proper beginning, I didn't realize that I'd put up the wrong first chapter until a lovey reader pointed it out to me.

Sorry for the long note (I hate them too). Have a lovely day or night depending where you are :)


	6. Chapter 6

They both quieted down quickly though, Murasakibara making different types of earthly elements with ease and Kuroko watching silently in wonder. The feud between Midorima and Aomine was over, even if it took longer to stop them than normally did. It was taking progressively longer to resolve the fights in the group and Akashi -who was always the one to fix the issues- was becoming tired of it. His fuse was being burnt right down to the wick and one day he was going to blow.

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko murmured quietly as Akashi sat down in his previous spot on the bench. Akashi smiled despite no one being able to see since he'd placed his head in his hands.

"It's alright Tetsuya." Akashi replied with that charming smile of his while lifting his head from his palms and standing up. His fuse suddenly seemed a lot longer, but then again Kuroko had the power to do that to people without even realizing.  
Akashi looked over to Murasakibara who was once again irritated that no one was paying attention to him, but the annoyance quickly passed because Kuroko looked straight back to him as if knowing, even with his back turned.

"Tetsuya I want you to try and do what you did before." Akashi announced making everyone look over to him, not liking the unfamiliar feel of being seen Kuroko looked down, trying to hide. "Everyone go and continue your training, Atsushi and Tetsuya are to stay here." He ordered, attempting to make Kuroko more comfortable. Even though they were all friends some things never changed, like the fact that Kuroko didn't like being in the spotlight.

". . . I don't think I can do it Akashi-kun." Kuroko said quietly, afraid of Akashi's reaction. Akashi saw those who couldn't complete his orders as useless and when someone wasn't of value to him anymore he simply threw them away.  
Kuroko could only hope that he didn't join the list.

"If I didn't think you could do it I wouldn't have asked, I am always right after all." He said looking down at Kuroko with a soft expression. Kuroko however couldn't appreciate the rare sight because of the phrase paired with it that was becoming something of a mindset for Akashi.  
He was quickly coming to hate those 6 words and it wasn't just Akashi, Aomine had started as well with his 'the only one who can beat me is me' saying. Murasakibara wasn't much better, always saying that he'd crush anyone who tried hard simply because it made him annoyed. Kuroko could only hope desperately that Kise and Midorima wouldn't go on to become like them.

They were fine when they weren't playing or discussing the game though and Kuroko was thankful for the small happiness they showed then. Finally being able to act as normal teenagers, Aomine and Kise would act crazy and always annoy Midorima who (although he'd never admit it) liked being included. Murasakibara would view the world with wonder instead of his usual burning hatred and Akashi would revert to how he was before gaining his gold eye.  
The changes never lasted long though, and before long they were forced back into being the 'Generation of Miracles' the group of prodigies who never lost a game.  
The stress put on the group of only five was enormous; Kuroko was often left wondering if the adults even cared how old they were. Only 15 years old, and yet they treat them as if they're adults, mercilessly stripping them of their childhood.

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Akashi asked, pulling Kuroko back to reality. His vision was foggy for a moment before the blurriness passed. He blinked, finding himself looking straight into Akashi's eyes. It was then that he noticed how the gold in Akashi's left eye matched the color of his magic perfectly.

"I apologize Akashi-kun, I was lost in thought." Kuroko replied bowing even though he was sitting down.

"Please to pay attention in future Tetsuya." Akashi droned, quickly becoming bored with Kuroko now that he wasn't heeding to his orders. The next heir to the Akashi Empire had neither care nor room for disobedient subordinates. Akashi only vaguely gestured to Murasakibara before walking away from the pair to greet the other -very late- club members.

"Aka-chin wanted us to try and do that thing again. I'm tired now, I don't wanna~." Murasakibara drawled childishly, instead of listening to Akashi's orders he turned his attention to his snacks.

Kuroko tried for what felt like hours to get Murasakibara to cooperate with him, even bribing him with snacks and food. Murasakibara -eventually- agreed but it came at a price, Kuroko couldn't enjoy his beloved milkshakes for a good two months as his money was going into feeding Murasakibara instead.

Sand once again formed in Murasakibara's palm as he watched the rest of the team practice, consumed by his boredom. After all, the only thing that Akashi even needed him for was to play a small part in one of his grand schemes. Murasakibara didn't want to be a part of that, not anymore, he wanted -no, needed- to live his own life or at least have some semblance of control over it. He felt as if he was going to go insane otherwise.

The results of the test had been disappointing at the least for Akashi; no progress was made as Kuroko couldn't figure out how he'd done it. His previous action had been driven by only adrenalin and fear, two emotions that couldn't be replicated to recreate the same outcome.

It was late when the first string finished and even later when the regulars turned in for the night, around 7:00 actually. Kuroko blissfully soaked under the hot water coming from one of the showers in the change room. The water was turning warm quickly, a sure sign that he was going to be plunged into freezing cold water if he didn't get out soon. Kuroko let the water run its course, the bitter chill of the water making the air seem so much warmer once he got out.

"Tetsu? You in here?" Aomine called from outside the stall, banging on the door but not wanting to force it open in case his partner was indecent (he had learnt from last time).

"Yes, I'll be out in a moment Aomine-kun." Kuroko called back whilst hurriedly drying his body.  
He emerged later in Teiko's blue and white uniform. Aomine was sitting lazily on one of the benches, his eyes closed and arms crossed, Kuroko smiled at his serene expression while picking up the last of his belongings. "Aomine-kun, I'm ready." Kuroko called but Aomine didn't move a muscle. "Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, moving closer to his partner who'd obviously fallen asleep while waiting.

It was as if a switch had been flicked when he was a meter away, Aomine jolted and his hand shot out, closing like a vice around Kuroko's throat. Kuroko tried to stay still so he wouldn't push Aomine to hurt him in his sleeping state but it was becoming harder as Aomine's hand was tightening dangerously fast.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko managed to choke out, beginning to claw desperately at his friend's tanned hand. That seemed to wake Aomine up and he jolted again, his eyes snapping open.

"Hmm? Tetsu?" Aomine asked drowsily before realizing what he seeing. His hand disappeared as fast as it came but moved to grip Kuroko's shoulders. "Oh my God! Tetsu are you alright?" He asked worriedly, looking horrified with himself.

"I'm fine Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered, patting Aomine's shoulder before he began violently coughing.

"Oh God Tetsu, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing." Aomine said, his words becoming rushed and slurring together as he began rambling.

"It's alright Aomine-kun. I'm fine, it was an accident." Kuroko said trying to calm his friend.

"I could've really hurt you Tetsu and you know that better than anyone. If I didn't wake up when I did . . ." He trailed off, refusing to meet Kuroko's eyes in shame.

"You did wake up Aomine-kun and that's all that matters." Kuroko replied, almost having to drag Aomine outside so they could begin their walk home.

* * *

Please leave a comment if you have any questions or if I've made a mistake.


End file.
